Rules are made to be broken
by othrilis
Summary: Since their last adventure, which almost ended disastrously, Legolas and Aragorn’s fathers have decided to keep them apart, at least for a while. But who was to no that such a simple rule could cause so much confusion and pain? This is my first FanFic
1. Meeting arranged

**Rules are Made to be Broken**

**Summary: **Since their last adventure, which almost ended disastrously, Legolas and Aragorn's fathers have decided to keep them apart, at least for a while. But who was to no that such a simple rule could cause so much confusion and pain?

Legolas was bored.

Ever since his last 'Great Adventure', during which he had managed to almost get himself and Aragorn, killed, his father and Lord Elrond had decided that it would be best to keep the boy and prince apart for a while, for their own safety and protection. 

When he found out about this Legolas was furious!

"How could you do this, Father?!" he yelled. "Estel is like a brother to me!" 

"As I said, it's for your protection," Thranduil replied, calmly.

"My Protection?!" exploded Legolas. "Father, I admit that Estel and I do seem to get into a few scrapes here and there, but how can you do this without at least discussing it with me first?"

"Because I am your Father. From now on you are forbidden to leave this palace without first consulting me and I don't want you anywhere near that young man, understand? And don't even think about sneaking out to Rivendell to see him because Lord Elrond is as adamant as I am!"

Unfortunately, that was exactly what Legolas was thinking about.

Sitting on his Balcony, Legolas could see out over the courtyard and already had his escape plan mapped out. He had woken up that morning with it firmly logged there and he intended to act upon it.

The first thing he had done was to send off one of the palace messenger eagles to Aragorn asking him to meet Legolas at the Ruins outside Rivendell at noon the next day. 

After that he had rushed back to his room to prepare for the journey (and any adventures they might have along the way!)

Now all he could do was wait for Aragorn's reply.

Unfortunately, this was taking rather longer than expected to come.

It was now three hours since he had sent the message and still there was no word from Aragorn. 

Legolas was getting impatient, but he decided to give it one more hour, which was good because had he not waited, he may never have got the reply at all. 

*********************************************************************

In Rivendell, Aragorn was also bored.

His brothers had left the day before in response to a threat of orcs on their northern border and had yet to return.

Without them or Legolas around, life in Rivendell and turned incredibly dull.

After giving him a severe warning about sneaking off to meet up with Legolas, his father had suggested that he do something constructive like practicing his archery of sword techniques but even that lost its appeal without the twins.

At this moment, Aragorn was sitting in the gardens contemplating how dull his life would have been had he never met Legolas and how that concept compared to now when, out of nowhere, a scroll dropped to the ground at his feet. 

Looking up Aragorn could just make out the Eagle that had brought the message descending into a nearby tree. He knelt down and took the scroll in his hands.

It wasn't very long or large and felt incredibly light. Turning to the name, Aragorn immediately recognised the writing. There on the top of the scroll, in smooth, elven script was _ESTEL_.

Almost dropping the scroll, Aragorn hastily turned it over and stared at the emblem on the seal. There it was, the tree of the Royal House of Mirkwood. Surely this was an invitation from Legolas asking him to visit at once. 

Then Aragorn remembered his father and what he had said about Legolas. He decided that it would be safer to read this letter in the private of his own chamber.

He hurried inside, and almost ran straight into Arwen. 

"Hey, hey! What's all the rush?"

"Nothing!" Aragorn lied. "Just got to do something."

"Alright, but remember what Father said about Legolas," replied Arwen, and continued her way into the gardens.

Aragorn stared after her. How much did she know? But there wasn't time to worry about that, he had a letter to read.

When he reached his chamber, he quickly closed the door and windows and sat on the bed to read his letter. 

Inside was a hastily scrawled message with no signature, though none was need as Aragorn already knew perfectly well who it was from. 

He read it through once and then reread it to make sure he understood what it was saying. 

_Father says we are not aloud to meet but it's so dull around here. Would you like to meet anyway? How about tomorrow at __noon__ by the old ruins?_

After the second time the meaning began to sink in and Aragorn sprang from his bed. Grabbing a scarp of paper off the table he hastily scrawled a reply to the affirmative and rushed to the aviary.

After send the message with one of the fasts eagles he could find and set off back to his chamber to prepare fro the journey. 

It was 11 now and he would have to wait for cover of darkness in order to go unnoticed. That gave him 9 hours to prepare and 17 hours for the journey, which would be plenty of time for both endeavours. 

With his pack ready and waiting by his bed, Aragorn settled down for a long wait, imaging Legolas' reaction upon receiving his reply. 

*********************************************************************

Finally the answer arrived. 

Tired of watching for it, Legolas had drifted off to sleep, only to be woken moments later by something tapping him lightly on the head. 

Looking up he saw a large eagle heading back across the sky towards Rivendell. This must surely be the answer then.

Legolas grabbed the letter off the floor, where it had landed at his feet, and tore it open.

He had only to read the first line to know that the answer was 'Yes'.

In a moment he had grabbed the pack from his bed and was halfway down the tree that grew near his balcony. He hurried to the stables, making sure all the time that he was not seen by any of the stable hands. 

Quickly he strapped his pack to his stallion and rod out of the stable towards the gate. 

It was only when he reached the gate that he realised that it would never open to omit him because his Father had forbidden him to leave the palace without an escort.

Quickly and quietly he wield his stallion around and instead made for the side gate near the mountains that was hardly ever used anymore. 

Luckily he was seen by no one and managed to lip out undetected…

*********************************************************************

As darkness began to fall, Aragorn slipped out to the stable. 

His brothers hunting horns could be heard in the distance, announcing their return and he just hoped he would be able to get away before they arrived. 

In the stable he silently saddled his horse and led it slowly into the deserted courtyard towards the gate. 

He then realised that the gates would never open for him. How was he going to get out?

He pondered this, absently listening to the horns of his bothers. 

The suddenly, the idea hit him.

He shrank back into the shadows produced by the walls and waited. 

He did not have to wait long as, with an extra long and loud blast, the horns called for the gates to open to omit the tired hunting party. 

As they rushed through Aragorn past unnoticed into the darkness outside. 

With one quick glance over his shoulder, at the closing gate, he mounted his horse and rode off into the trees, never noticing the dark eyes that watched him leave, nor the silent feet that followed him…

*********************************************************************

Please review! This is my first FanFic and I don't think I'm very good really. But I will only post the next chapter if you really think its good enough! I am open to criticism, but please don' be too mean!


	2. Orcs!

Rules are Made to be Broken

Elrond hurried through the house as the horns of the sentries signalled the return of his sons. 

He had been reluctant to let the twins join the hunting party in the first place and had been worrying about them ever since they left. 

Now they had returned and he rushed into the courtyard to greet them.

Each twin was riding his own horse unaided and they were actually supporting another elf between them, showing that they must be perfectly alright if they were able to look after themselves and another at the same time. 

Even so, as soon as he saw them, Elrond hurried over and, almost before the twins had dismounted, was insisting they both accompany him at once to their chambers so that he could check them over himself.

Elladan seemed to be slightly favouring his left leg and Elrohir had a large gash down the side of his neck, but other than these and a few minor cuts and bruises, both twins were fit healthy. 

"My sons, are you both alright?"

"Yes, father," replied Elrohir, helping his brother dismount, "we are fine, though I am sure there are many others who need your attention."

"I know, but first I want a full report in my study, now"

Meekly, the twins followed their father into the house, pausing now and then to check on their injured comrades. 

Once inside his study, Elrond closed the door behind his sons and sat done behind his desk. 

Both Elves stood silent for a moment, before a cold stare from their fathers loosened their tongues. 

"We found the orcs up near the north of the forest," explained Elladan

"Yes," agreed Elrohir, "and we managed to drive them away."

This was a very sketchy report of what happened but I told Elrond that his people were safe, for the moment. He only had one question, 

"Where did you drive them to?"

"Towards the ruins."

*********************************************************************

The twins were a little disappointed that their younger brother had not come to meet them but they guessed that he was probably sulking in his room after his last lecture from Elrond. So, after reporting to their father and checking that everyone who need it was being taken care of, they went up to see him, only Aragorn wasn't there. 

What was, however, was Legolas letter to him. 

As they entered the chamber, both elves knew immediately that it was empty, but they still search all over just to make sure he wasn't hiding. 

Having checked everywhere they could possibly think of in the chamber, Elrohir went to the balcony to see if Aragorn was in the garden, which of course he wasn't. 

Elladan, however, knew that something was wrong. 

Aragorn would defiantly have come down to meet them once they returned, as he had always done, and if not he would certainly have been in his room. 

Elrond had forbidden him to leave Rivendell and he didn't much care fore the barracks without his brothers. 

Things really were not adding up. 

Aragorn had to be in Rivendell, but if he were not in his room, and not in the garden, then where was he?

Then he saw it, a letter lying on the bed. Why they had not seen it before, Elladan did not know, but there it was, and he knew it would be the answer to Aragorn location.

Quickly he picked it up and began to read. 

He stiffened.

Elrohir turned around to ask his brother where they should look next, but the words died on his lips as he saw the expression on Elladan's face. 

"What is it?" Elrohir asked, worried by his brother's silence.

"He's gone to the ruins!" 

"How do you know?"

"Because Legolas invited him!"

"What?!"

Elladan showed him the letter. 

When he finished Elrohir turned to look at his brother, then without a word, they both turned and ran from the room, heading for Elrond's study. 

Elrond looked up as his sons burst through the door, wearing identical expressions on their identical faces. Both looked incredibly worried and Elrond immediately felt fear growing in his heart as he asked: 

"What's the matter?"

"It's Estel," explained Elladan, his voice slightly shaking as he said it, "We found this in his room."

He handed the letter to his father.

Elrond almost didn't want to take the letter and certainly didn't want to read it, but he did and as he did the feeling of fear group in his heart. 

When he had finished he looked up at his sons and said: 

"We have to act fast."

"But what can we do, father? We don't even know when he left." Asked Elrohir

"Well, it must have been some time just before you arrived because he was at supper and I saw him go up to his chamber afterwards."

"He probably left as we arrived, using us as a cover, I did think I saw something slip out as we left," said Elladan

"Whenever he left, he can't have reached the ruins yet, so I want you both to go after him as soon as it's light, ok?"

Both twins agreed instantly and rushed of to prepare.

Elrond settled down to right a letter to Thranduil in Mirkwood, hoping that he would be in enough time to stop Legolas as well. 

*********************************************************************

The journey through Mirkwood towards Rivendell was blissfully uneventful for Legolas. 

He managed to avoid all creatures, both elves and animals, that he came across and made it to the ruins before anyone even knew he was missing. 

It was still only early morning and the sun had just begun to rise above the trees.

Having ridden non-stop for the entire night Legolas was rather tired and, and because he had arrived ahead of schedule he settled down for a rest and began to build a fire. 

He let his stallion wander freely through the forest, knowing that he only need to whistle and it would return to him. 

After having built the fire he stretched out under a large oak, he settled down to rest for a while. 

He decided that it would not be good for him to sleep, but he found his eyes glazing and he only but up the minimal struggle before sinking into blissful oblivion. 

*********************************************************************

Even though he had lived in this area all his life, Aragorn still found himself lost in the large woods outside Rivendell. 

He had no idea where he was and he knew he would never be able to find his way in the dark so he decided instead to find somewhere that he could shelter until dawn. 

Of to his left he found a small clearing surrounded by large bushes where he could be sure that he would hear any intruder before they saw him. 

After starting a fire he pulled a blanket out from his pack and settled down to sleep, hoping that no one would sneak up on him unawares. 

*********************************************************************

Legolas was woken by a gentle rustling in the bushes off to his left. 

Rising slowly he picked up his bow from where he had laid it beside him and notched an arrow. He then crept silently towards the bushes. 

He knew there was a clearing through there, but the only creature he had expected to find around here was Estel, and he wasn't due for another hour. 

Quietly he leapt up into a tree that gave him a view over the entire clearing. 

What he saw almost made him laugh out loud. 

There was Estel, lying beside the smouldering remains of a fire. He had obviously been there almost all night, which meant he must have left at early evening the day before. 

Legolas dropped down from his vantage point, purposely making as much noise as possible, and waking the slumbering man. 

Aragorn jumped to his feet as he heard something thud the ground behind him. He grabbed his sword from the ground beside him and swung around to face his attacker. 

There in front of him was Legolas, who had quickly jumped back to avoid the killer blow Aragorn had just tried to give him. 

"What the-" he began, but was cut of by Legolas.

"Your early, that's a first for you!"

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" Aragorn demanded, thoroughly annoyed. "It's not funny!"

Legolas just about collapsed with laughter at the look on his friends face.

Eventually he managed to get himself under control long enough to ask:

"So was it you rustling that bush just know?"

"What do you mean? You know perfectly well that I was asleep until you rudely woke me up just now!"

"Well who was it then?" asked Legolas, starting to worry.

"I don't know, do you want to check it out?"

"Alright." 

They both turned towards the bushes, and there before them stood an orc. 

Before they could react, 10 more orcs appeared behind the first and a noise behind them told them that there were more on the other side of the clearing. 

How they had managed to appear without either of the friends noticing them was a mystery, but what both Legolas and Aragorn knew was that they had been caught unawares and that they were now totally surrounded without even the trees to escape to. 

With nothing else to do both friends knew that the only way out of this was to fight. So with a quick smile and nod at each other, they both started to hack their way through the surrounding orcs, hoping that help would arrive soon. 

*********************************************************************

I'm really sorry, but I'm going on holiday for the next week and won't be able to post. Thanks for the great and reviews and please keep sending them in. 


	3. Captured!

Rules are made to be broken.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both knew they were fighting a losing battle.  
  
Whenever one orc was felled, another two immediately appeared to take its place.  
  
What neither friends noticed was that the orcs were trying to drive them apart so as to be able to attack them from behind.  
  
During a lull in his own battling, Legolas turned to say something to Aragorn, only he wasn't there! Looking wildly around, his eyes fell on Aragorn, who was desperately battling with two rather large orcs and was unaware that a third was going to attack him from behind.  
  
As if in slow motion, Legolas saw the axe collide with the side of his friend's head. Aragorn stumbled to his knees under the impact and the orcs immediately jumped on him, binding him tightly.  
  
Legolas stood frozen to the spot, unable to move or help his friend.  
  
The orcs, taking advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration, swiftly swept his feet from under him and slammed his to the ground.  
  
Trying not to give into to the darkness that threatened to engulf him as his head hit the ground, Legolas looked over to where he had last seen Aragorn and saw that the boy too had been thrown to the ground and that he looked as though he was also about to be taken by the same darkness.  
  
Legolas knew that he mustn't give in to it, but it was becoming increasingly more and more difficult.  
  
Looking up again he tried to call out to his friend, tried to offer him some words of encouragement, but the orcs, seeing what he was about to do, quickly gagged him. But it made no difference to Aragorn as, moments before, he had sunk into oblivion and Legolas now graciously joined him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Almost before the sun had risen Elladan and Elrohir set out towards the ruins in search of their little brother.  
  
It took them several hours to find the way he had gone, because the tracks had been obscured by those of the recent hunting party and as he was one horseback, they were incredibly hard to identify.  
  
But once found, they were easy to follow, for elves have exceptional tracking skills.  
  
Both elves could clearly see that Aragorn had travelled in complete darkness because the tracks wandered widely from the path and frequently left it completely.  
  
The sun had climbed high in the sky before they drew near the ruins, and as the approach, each became more worried.  
  
Even if Legolas had not yet arrived, Aragorn should still be moving around, making camp, but as far as they could hear, nothing was moving apart from the trees.  
  
As if on cue, a horse burst through the bushes right in front of them.  
  
Both elves immediately recognised it as Legolas' stallion, but where was its rider?  
  
The horse was clearly distressed and, while Elrohir comforted it, Elladan continued towards the clearing.  
  
What he found there did nothing to settle his fear.  
  
There was Legolas' pack and cloak, but the clearing was empty. Also, there was no sign of Aragorn anywhere around the clearing.  
  
Turning quickly, Elladan found his twin behind him, leading the stallion and also staring at the deserted camp.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Elrohir  
  
As if in answer to the question, there came a sudden noise of a distressed horse from across the clearing.  
  
Quickly the twins made towards the noise and what they found made their blood run cold.  
  
There in front of them was Aragorn's camp, but it was in complete disarray.  
  
The contents of his pack was all over the ground, which itself looked as if a herd of stags at stampeded across it.  
  
"What in Valar happened here?" asked Elrohir quietly.  
  
Comprehension slowly dawned on Elladan as he spotted dark stains on the grass near the centre of the clearing. Dark stains that looked horribly like blood and that could only mean one thing.  
  
"They were attacked."  
  
The twins walked slowly into the clearing, searching for any clue that might show them who or what attacked the two friends, or show which way they had been taken.  
  
Elrohir was the first to spot this.  
  
Across the clearing he found that the tracks all turned in one direction, towards the mountains.  
  
Quickly he called to his twins and showed him the tracks.  
  
"We have to follow them."  
  
Without a word Elrohir mounted the stallion, which he still held and Elladan grabbed Aragorn's abandoned horse and nudged into a canter as his brother raced off already following the tracks, hoping that they weren't too late.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been away and had loads of revision for exams. But these will be over soon. Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming, or I'll think you're not interested and won't post the next chapter. 


	4. Free?

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted lately!! I've been so busy lately! But here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Rules are made to be broken

Aragorn's head felt like it had been split in two.

He had no idea where he was or why he was there, all he knew was that his current position was not the most comfortable one he could think of.

His arms and legs felt stiff and his head was pounding.

He tried to stretch but found he was tied hand and foot and almost everywhere in between.

All this time he had refused to open his eyes for fear of what he would see, for he had seen Legolas fall just after himself and knew not what had happened to his friend.

He was amazed that he himself was alive, though he knew the reason could not possibly be good and he feared that Legolas may not have fared as well as himself.

Willing himself not to give in to the darkness that threatened to overcome him again, Aragorn slowly opened his eyes so as not to draw attention to himself, and looked straight into the silvery blue eyes of his friend.

Aragorn was so relieved that he almost pasted out there and then, but forced himself to stay focused.

Seeing that Aragorn was awake, Legolas edged closer to him.

He had woken an hour ago and had so far managed to gather enough information from scattered conversations overheard to know that there was a reason he and Aragorn had been kept alive.

"_Nae saian luume', mellonin."_

"Have you any idea where we are or why we're here?"

"Yes, from what I have heard I can tell you that we are somewhere under Caradhras."

"Under?"

"Yes, under. And keep your voice down! It seems the dwarves built a maze of tunnels down here, but then were driven out by these orcs."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have been awake for about an hour now, or at least it seems like an hour, and I gathered information from conversations I overheard."

At this point one of the orcs sitting nearby heard them talking. Swiftly he stood and walked towards them.

With a sharp backhand, he rendered Legolas senseless on the floor, but left Aragorn fully aware of what was happening around them.

Having done this, the guard left, presumably to report on what had just happened.

As soon as he turned the corner, Aragorn started pulling against his bonds, desperately wanting to make sure his friend was alright, but he daren't call out to him, for fear of alerting his guard.

But his attempts only served to tighten them and he had to give up and content himself with waiting for Legolas to wake on his own.

What he didn't notice was that Legolas was already awake.

The blow to his head had not been nearly enough to knock him out, he Legolas knew the orcs would be less likely to notice him if he were unconscious. And this was precisely what he wanted.

As soon as he had hit the floor, he had started working at his bonds, trying to pick the knots, but he had had no luck.

Ever since he had been working his bonds against a sharp rock he had found.

He could hear Aragorn's frantic attempts to reach him, but could not risk communicating with him be cause he had no idea who was in the room with them.

Silently testing the ropes, he found that he could easily pull them apart.

Now he took the opportunity to look around the cave and found that the only other occupant was Aragorn, who had now stopped struggling and was staring at him as if willing him to awaken.

Aragorn got quite a shock when Legolas suddenly opened his eyes and stared straight at him.

Quickly pulling himself together, Aragorn leant forward and asked:

"_Lle tyava quell_?"

"Aye, I'm almost free."

With a quick tug, Legolas pulled the ropes and sat up to unite his ankles.

At this moment he heard the chatter of the guard returning, presumably with his superior.

"Quick!" called Aragorn.

Hastily, Legolas untied his ankles and turned to release Aragorn, but he knew that he would never be able to in time. With all his struggling, Aragorn's ropes had tightened and now it was impossible for Legolas to untie them.

Quickly he grabbed the jagged stone he had found and moved to cut Aragorn's bonds, but he moved away.

"If you don't go now, you won't get out!"

"What about you?" should Legolas, refusing to leave his friends side.

"Please, Legolas, better to have one in here and one out there, than both in here."

Seeing the logic in this, Legolas pressed the rock into his friends hand and turned to leave.

As he reached the door, Legolas turned back to his friend

"Estel, I-"

"GO!"

With a last nod and an encouraging smile, Legolas turned the corner and ran…

…and not a moment to soon.

It took the twins about an hour to reach the Misty Mountains.

Unfortunately, once they got their, they realised it would be a bit harder for them to trace the path of their friends captors over solid wrong.

The journey so far had been over soft, muddy ground; easy for following footprints, but now the trail all but disappeared.

"Now what?" asked Elrohir.

"There must be a trail here somewhere!"

"But there isn't,_ gwanur_."

"Isn't it a bit strange though?"

"What?"

"Well, look. The trail leads right up to the wall and stops."

It was true. They were facing a sheer rock face, which they both knew even they would have difficulty climbing it.

The tracks they were following went right up to the wall and stopped, as if cut of by the mountain.

Elrohir dismounted and went to inspect the tracks.

"They must have climbed up."

"With 2 unconscious captives? Look at the tracks, 'Ro, even Estel would see that there are no signs of any other creatures than orcs. And look at that rock face. Even we would have trouble climbing it."

"Well, where can they have gone?"

"I don't know." Said Elladan, also dismounting and going to stand by his brother. "I just don't know."

Thank you again to all by faithful reviewers!!!

Thank you to: **LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel, JenniferG, Gozilla, jacquelinestel, Star-Stallion, ancalimawen, Elemental flair, DreaminofLorien, Magickalstar135, cknightofni. **

Please keep reviewing, I will update soon!!

_Nae saian luume', mellonin _– it has been to long, my friend

_Lle tyava quell? _– are you well?

_Gwanur _- brother


	5. Where are we?

Hello again! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I love them. I know your all dying to know what's going to happen next, so….on with the show!

****

**Rules are made to be broken**

In his frustration, Elrohir pounded his fist against the cliff.

Inside, the door warden heard the knocking and, thinking his captain had returned from the hunt, called to his companions to open the door.

It was impossible to tell who was more surprised as the door opened. The orcs, finding two identical elves on their doorstep, or the twins, when the cliff suddenly split in two and opened out to them to reveal a pack of orcs inside.

Elladan was first to recover, and with a loud battle cry, echoed immediately by his brother, drew his sword and threw himself into the orcs in front of him.

Cutting his way through, Elladan knew they would have to make haste as he could already see the doors closing before him.

"_Nalagor! _" Calling to his twins he made for the cliff.

 Seeing the cause of his brothers call for haste, Elrohir drew his bow, notched an arrow and fired.

The arrow flew true and was quickly followed by another as Elrohir worked to take out the guards before their only way to reach their brother and friend was closed to them.

Elrohir reached the door just as the last orc feel to his brother's sword. Together they ran inside and hurried down the tunnel, hoping it was the right way and praying they were not too late.

He was lost.

It felt like he had been roaming around this maze of tunnels for hours and still he was no closer to finding the exit.

So far he had been lucky and had encountered no enemies in the darkness, because he had no way to defend himself.

He was exhausted.

Legolas dropped to the ground in a well shadowed corner.

He hated the dark. Without the sun, sky and stars he knew he would not be able to fully recover his strength, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

Feeling shadow creeping into his mind, Legolas only but up a weak fight before drifting off into the sweet oblivion.

"Where are we?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"Let's face it, we're lost"

"But we have to find the others!"

"I know." Said Elladan, sinking slowly to the ground, "but how can we find them if we don't even know where we are?!"

"Wait, there's someone out there!"

"Who?"

"I don't know, but they don't seem to be moving, their just lying there."

"You wait here. I'll take a look."

Silently, Elladan crept forward, towards the still form.

As he reached it, the form moved and a slither of light crossed its face.

"It's Legolas!" Cried Elladan.

Hearing his brother's call, Elrohir rushed forward.

Sure enough, there in front of them sat Legolas, having been awoken by Elladan's call.

"El'? 'Ro? How'd you get here?"

"We came to rescue you!"

"Where's Estel?" asked Elladan, worriedly.

At this Legolas's face fell. "I had to leave him, the orcs were coming. He said it would be better to have one of us free than both still captured, so I ran. I'm so sorry."

The twins could see that Legolas was deeply upset by what he had been forced to do, but they both knew it was the right thing.

"Can you lead us to him?" asked Elrohir, hopefully.

"I don't think I can." Replied Legolas. "I've been wandering around for ages and I have no idea were I am."

"What about retracing your steps? Couldn't we just follow your tracks? They're bound to lead us there eventually."

"Well done, 'Ro! Come on, Legolas, let's go!"

As they reached the end of the tunnel Legolas knew lead to Aragorn, they heard angry voices. The orcs seemed to be arguing over something and by the sound of it, the something was Aragorn. The elves were slightly confused because the orcs seemed to be using westron, probably for the sake of their captive.

"But why can't we just kill him now?"

"You know the plan! He must still be alive when our master receives him, alright?"

"But he didn't say anything about being unspoilt, did he?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well you know who our master hates humans with spirit, why don't we…"

Oooh, cliffie! Sorry bout that! ducks various missiles please review anyway! See you all soon!


End file.
